


Starchild

by floofy_trashmates



Category: League of Legends
Genre: AAAAAAHHHHHH, Ahhh any romantic feelings are entirely implied, Gen, I always headcanoned that she had fallen in love with him during the time he was trying to trick her, she even became mortal for him, why else would she leave the grove to try and help him?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 11:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4136544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floofy_trashmates/pseuds/floofy_trashmates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bit more detailed look into the lore behind Soraka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starchild

Legends, passed down within Ionia, had once told of a grove filled with the magic of the stars. Many who were brave enough had ventured deep into the forests in search of the miracles that only the grove could provide. Those that were successful in their journey came back, only bolstering the legends. For this grove was more than just an old wive’s tale. A divine being resided within, her power granted to her by the stars themselves.

_Soraka._

She had been human once, long ago. A child in fact, when she had entered the grotto. Lost and scared, she had been separated from her parents in a snowstorm. Although her parents searched for her tirelessly, they had no way of tracking her in the blizzard. Trying to conserve heat, the small child had curled up at the roots of a tall tree, at the opening of the grove. This grove however, was enchanted, the stars chose this place as their own long ago.Try as she might, she could not keep herself awake. Hadn’t it only been a short while ago her parents were explaining to her what not to do if she were to get lost? To not fall asleep was something her parents had told her, emphasized to her. And yet, she couldn’t fight it off. As the darkness of sleep and death tried to envelop the child, the stars took pity her. 

They placed a blessing on her, stripping her of her mortality and human form. It was painless, filling her with warmth and happiness. She was filled with their power. When the snowstorm subsided, Soraka had awoken anew. Little could she remember of anything previously, everything seeming to be a blur in her mind. What she did know were there were voices in her head, speaking to her. They called to her by name, calling this grove her home. A smile had crawled onto her lips as she looked towards the sky. Yes, this would be her home.  
  
Centuries she spent in her grove, healing all who came along. She was content in her life with the stars for her company. Even if there were long stretches of time without a visitor, Soraka never felt alone. The stars were always there, a part of her. They whispered to her, telling her their secrets.

One day, a man had come to the grove. A lifeless woman was held in his arms. He clung to her, tears streaming down his face. He was pleading for help. The man had heard word of the grove and had been traveling here with his sick wife, hoping to have her healed. Bandits had attacked them. He had tried to protect his wife, but there were too many. He was able to chase them off, but not before she had been fatally wounded.

Soraka saw the man’s grief and felt sympathy for the other’s pain. Even though she could not heal his wife, she offered to heal the pain of the grief left behind in her passing. The man merely shook his head, wiping the tears from his eyes. He wanted to hold onto his grief. He left the grove, casting a final look over his shoulder before vanishing from sight.

That was not the last Soraka saw of the man. He had returned the next day and the day after. He introduced himself properly. His name was Warwick. Soraka welcomed his company. She did what she could to guide him in his grief. This continued for a while, the Divine Being feeling closer to Warwick the more time they spent together. It was something that she had never felt before.

Warwick came to the grove (as he had been doing), but something was different than usual. He came, proclaiming that he had found the men who had murdered his wife. Warwick told her that he was going to seek revenge for his wife. Soraka had tried to plead with him, begging him not to go. Wasn’t he happy visiting her in this grove? He merely shook his head, stating that even if he died fighting them, he would be happy. Warwick left without another word.

Soraka couldn’t stand for it. She had to try and stop him. As she approached the edge of the grove, the stars were yelling in her mind. They told her to stop, that it was a mistake to leave. Soraka shook her head. She wasn’t going to listen. She had to save Warwick. She left the grove for the first time since she had arrived so many centuries ago.

It didn’t take long for Soraka to find Warwick. He was surrounded by men. All of them were slashing at him with knives or other such weapons. Warwick did his best to fight against them, but it was not enough. Eyes wide in fear for her friend, she healed his wounds;but for each wound she healed, two more were opened in its place. Shaking, she realized she couldn’t save him if she didn’t attack.

The stars yelled at her. **_Don’t do it, it’s pointless, leave him._ ** Soraka couldn’t bear it. Without a second thought, she used her power to sear the flesh of the men. They left screaming in pain. Soraka was left panting, shaking, sweating.The stars had gone silent. For her crime, she was made to pay. Her divine form was stripped away. She was once again mortal.

Soraka didn’t care. She could still feel their power inside of her, even if they refused to speak with her. Soraka had Warwick now. That was all she needed. Tenderly, she cared for his wounds, the torn flesh weaving together without so much as a scar.

She learned forward, a soft smile on her face as she pressed a kiss to his forehead. A cry of pain escaped her as she felt an intense pain from her ribs. She pulled away, eyes wide. Warwick was smirking at her as he pulled the knife out of her ribs. His ploy had been successful. The divine one was now mortal and here before him. How easily she had been tricked.

Soraka backed away from him as he made to stab her with the knife again. With a cry of anguish, she cast her magic. It burnt his flesh. His cries of pain filled the air as he fled. She fell to her knees, one hand in her lap and the other over the wound in her ribs. Tears streamed down her face.

She was truly alone now, not even with the stars to give her company. Soraka had given up almost everything for Warwick and yet… He betrayed her. She shook quietly as she suppressed a sob. She healed her wound before covering her face with her hands. It was hours before she calmed down. She wiped at her eyes, panting softly. Soraka knew what she would do.

Soraka stood quietly, eyes upturned towards the sky. She was no longer bound to the grotto. Silently, she sent a prayer to the stars. _I will protect those who cannot protect themselves and heal all wounded. Perhaps one day you will speak with me again. Until then, I shall travel._


End file.
